This invention relates to a holding device for a cage for roll bodies of longitudinal leaders on guide pins or pillars of a tool, the tool comprising a plurality of plates put together and made up of at least a first part and a second part, in particular a blanking or punching die or a mould, in which the first part bears the pillars which are led in corresponding guides in the second part by means of roll bodies held in cages so that a working stroke can be achieved with the first part in relation to the second part, which holding device comprises in each case a holding part which consists of a rod held displaceably in a longitudinal bore made on the free end of the pillar, which rod is provided with a disk projecting beyond the circumference of the pillar, and whose displacement path is limited by stops.
In tools of this kind the first part, which bears the pillars, can be separated from a second part, which is provided with corresponding guides for receiving the pillars in which the pillars are led, for example, by means of ball bearings in cages. To ensure that the ball bearing cages remain at least partially fixed on the pillars, particularly when the first part can be lifted vertically out of the second part of the tool, holding devices are provided in a known way. With these devices the ball bearing cage is prevented from coming completely out of the pillar.
Usually this first tool part containing the pillars is put down on a base at least temporarily in such a way that one edge of the plate bearing the pillars and the end areas of the two pillars remote from the plate rest on this base. If the ball bearing cage projects far beyond the pillar, the cage can thus be damaged, especially when tilted or exposed to blows.